Gregor and the Drinkers
by RipredGregorOutsiders
Summary: Gregor returns to the Underland for a visit. When he arrives to Regalia he learns his visit might turn into a quest to once again save the humans and maybe the whole existence of warmbloods. There's a new species and some new characters. Hope you enjoy:
1. Chapter 1

Gregor And The Drinkers

I don't own the Underland Chronicles. I did add a new species, the drinkers, which you will find out what they are if you read. Enjoy! This is also my first Underland story and it takes place after Gregor and the code of claw.

Gregor And The Drinkers

Part 1 The Warrior's Return

Chapter 1

"How long has it been since I was in the Underland?" Gregor was thinking about it. He didn't have a clue, but if he had to take a guess he would say about three months. Man, did he miss it. He missed everyone down there. It killed him to admit it but he even missed the big sarcastic rat, Ripred. Gregor missed Ares probably most of all, especially knowing that he wouldn't ever come back.

It was Saturday in mid December, and as usual in winter it was cold. Also since his apartment didn't have decent heating, it was freezing! He stayed in his room since it was too cold to do much else. Except his room was more a storage closet, but he didn't care. Ever since he left the Underland, which seemed more home to him there than New York City, he stayed in his room thinking about the place. He came out for only meals, work or if there's an emergency. Gregor and his eight-year-old sister, Lizzie, missed so much school they had to drop out. Even then he was looking at New York City but thinking about the Underland.

After lunch that day Gregor decided, but mostly got persuaded by his mom, that he needed some air. Gregor just walked around a few blocks and the, simultaneously, wound up at Central Park. Then as he stared at the park, a thought hit him. "Is it possible to go to the Underland for a minute before my mom knows?" he thought.

Gregor thought it over for a few minutes and decided it wouldn't hurt. So as Gregor approached the rock that led to the Underland, he noticed something sticking out of the snow. He picked it up and realized it was a scroll.

Dear Gregor,

Regalia has been well even with out you here. I miss you so much that I'm thinking about you all most every second and of course Howard doesn't approve. You are probably wondering how I knew you would find this. Well, Gregor, Nerissa had a vision. Also if you find this scroll you are going to visit and that you didn't move. Please come.

Fly you high, Luxa

"Luxa!" Gregor shouted. Luckily for him no one was at the park. "So, sounds like every thing is fine," he muttered. That was even better! There was no danger so Gregor felt less guilty for not telling his mom.

Who know fighting giant creatures in the Underland would make you stronger? So moving the rock, even when it was frozen, wasn't that hard for Gregor. After closing the entrance he used his echolocation to see and started down the stairs. When he got to the waterway he suddenly remembered he didn't have a bat.

"Why, hello Overlander. Nice for you to show." Said a voice Gregor didn't recognize. He spun around and was inches away from a rat who grimaced at him. "Whoa!" Gregor yelled and fell to the ground and started to crawl away. "Do not be alarmed, Overlander. I am the gnawer, Bloodtail, and these are my friends Silverclaw and Blackriver." Said Bloodtail indicating to the two rats behind it with its tail. "So you guys are Good?" Gregor asked while slowly go to his feet. "Well, yes, and lucky for you we are. There are still rats that despise the idea bonding to humans, but they are said to be far away. If you like we could take you to the gates of Regalia, but no farther as we should be getting home." Bloodtail spoke with a kind, unlike a rat, voice.

"Sure," was all Gregor could say. As they walked along tunnel some questions came to him. "Umm, do you guys know Ripred well?" he questioned.

"We know him as King but not much. Silverclaw here, knows him better than us as she has traveled to lands with him," Bloodtail pointed to a gray rat.

"Yes, we have traveled. I think he can be too sarcastic at times but he is wise and knows about the Overland better than any rat," inquired Silverclaw.

"I see. Well what about you two, what do you think of him?" Gregor asked. As an answer they just agreed with Silverclaw and then they all walked in silence.

As they approached the gates Bloodtail turned to Gregor. "Fare well Overlander, this is where we leave you. Good luck and be ready, for a surprise awaits you," and with that Bloodtail, with the other two rats, left. Which also left Gregor very mystified. "A surprise waits for me?" he wondered.

After about twenty minutes he reached the gates. The problem was that no one could see who he was in the dark.

"Who goes there?" asked a guard on a bat.

"Gregor the Overlander!" Gregor answered back.

As the gates opened he could hear whispering. Gregor followed the newly done streets to the palace. Gregor noticed a lot of fixing was done, but fixes were still needed. Also as he walked Underlanders just stared at him. Gregor took the platform that he used at his first visit and in minutes appeared in the High Hall.

"Greetings Gregor," Vikus was in the doorway leaning on a cane.

"Gregor!" Luxa came running up and hugged Gregor as hard as she could. "We missed you much."

I missed you guys too. Obviously I couldn't stay away. So I got your message, Luxa, is everything really ok here?" As soon as Gregor said that he knew he said the wrong thing.

"Luxa! You wrote a letter to Gregor without telling me? And to what he said that our city is fine?" Gregor had never seen Vikus so mad.

"Well I missed him and I wanted him to visit. I thought telling him it was safe would help him if his mom knew," Luxa said sorrowful.

"In any matter Gregor is here. So Gregor you can bathe and after meet us in the dinging room for food. As for you, Luxa, we can talk while he is gone," Vikus said as he left.

When he was gone Gregor and Luxa were alone. Gregor felt guilty for getting Luxa in trouble so he decided to apologize.

"Sorry Luxa I didn't want that to happen," Gregor apologized and took her hand.

"Do not be sorry. It was not your fault. Fare well I will see you later," Luxa gave him a hug and left as well.

Gregor did the usual routine. Striped off his clothes, washed, dried, put on Underland clothes, and then on the way to the High Hall said 'hi' to Underlanders. Once he got there everyone greeted him. Almost all his friends were there, Luxa, Vikus, Aurora, Euripedes and even Howard with Nike. The table was smaller as for the others that normally joined were mostly dead. After being seated for a while Gregor noticed an empty chair and realized they were waiting for someone, and wondered who? Just as he was going to ask, his answer was answered at the doorway.

"Why, I never thought I was so loved to be waited on. _Thank you_," a sarcastic voice said. Gregor knew that voice belonged only to one, Ripred.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yes, well, what held you? You knew perfectly well you were needed," Luxa questioned calm but firm.

"You know me Highness, I like to take my time. I am here so it doesn't matter," Ripred informed and then turned to Gregor. "Hello, Warrior, didn't think you would come." Gregor looked at him with a confused look. "So, by the way you are looking at me you don't know," said the rat smiling.

"Don't know what?" Gregor asked.

"About th-" Ripred was cut off by Vikus.

"We were going to tell him over supper. Now please, take a seat Ripred," Vikus said as he addressed the empty seat next to Gregor. Gregor didn't really want to sit next to Ripred but he didn't argue.

"This must be my lucky day. First being waited for and then gets to sit next to the Warrior," Ripred joked.

Gregor just ignored the comment and after a nice meal asked the question that was making him insanely wonder. "Okay, now that we ate can someone please tell me what the secret is?" Gregor asked losing patience.

"Well…There is…" Vikus seemed nervous.

"I'll put it this way, Gregor. I will not hold anything against you if you decide to go home," Luxa answered calmly. "Last time you said that it was bad," replied Gregor. He was losing patience fast now and everyone could see it.

"There's a prophecy, boy," Ripred said flat-out. Gregor's mouth dropped open appalled. He stared straight at Luxa. "But…But you said thing were fine," he said astounded. "Was that letter a lie?" He looked down at his plate not wanting to show how surprised and sad that Luxa would lie. But of course Ripred would take it as a chance to harass someone. The rat just started laughing. "Guess she fooled you! I thought you could get smarter but I was dead wrong!" the rat replied still laughing.

"Shut up Ripred. How was I suppose to know?" he asked the rat.

Vikus answered before Ripred, who was guffawing so much that he fell on the floor with a thump. "Gregor, the whole Underland is never peaceful more then a few days usually. It is exceptionally rare if more." "Okay, I'll try to remember. Can I see the prophecy?" Gregor requested.

"Of course you can," Vikus told him.

Vikus led Gregor to the prophecy room, followed by Luxa and Ripred. Once they arrived Vikus pointed with his usable arm to the far left corner. Gregor didn't see it at first but looked down and right by the floor was the prophecy. He read it aloud,

**The Prophecy of Cold and Warm**

**The cold-blooded creatures thought to be dead have returned.**

**You need the one from above and the one who has many tongues learned.**

**Go on a quest to figure out what they have come for,**

**As war is upon us once more.**

**A war might breakout in the broken city of peace,**

**Unless the one from above comes the fight between cold and warm will not cease.**

**The one from above must drain the cold-blooded leader's light,**

**Or all warm-bloods will be gone in a fight .**

"Why does every prophecy usually has the Underland doomed?" Gregor thought to himself. "Okay. Well how do you know if it's time?" he questioned all three of them.

"Because, Boy, there have been sightings and deaths by the creatures thought to be dead," answered Ripred.

"So what's the creature in the prophecy called?" Gregor asked.

"Well from the descriptions Ripred told us and the research we did, we presume they are called the drinkers," Vikus said.

Gregor was confused and turned to Ripred. "They are called in the Overland mosquitoes," the rat said as if he knew everything, which in some ways he does. "Okay, now that I know what the creature is, can we interpret the prophecy?" Gregor asked Vikus who smiled and nodded.

**The cold-blooded creatures thought to be dead have returned.**

**You need the one from above and the one who has many tongues learned.**

"What think you?" Vikus asked.

"The cold-blooded creatures, the drinker, have returned after being thought dead, like the diggers. Then like it says in the prophecy you need the one from above, me, and the one who has many tongues learned, Hazard. Am I right?" Gregor said what he thought. Vikus nodded and they continued.

**Go on a quest to figure out what they have come for,**

**As war is upon us once more.**

"So we have to go on a quest and find out why they came back and for what. The next line is pretty clear to me, there is or going to be a war," Gregor turned to Vikus who nodded again.

**A war might breakout in the broken city of peace, **

**Unless the one from above comes the fight between cold and warm will not cease.**

"Well first what is the broken city of peace?" he asked. "We thought it to be Regalia since the city is at peace but broken from the War of Time," the old man explained.

"Then to me it sounds like the could-be war could happen in Regalia unless I some how do something now that I came." Again Vikus nodded.

**The one from above must drain the cold-blooded leader's light,**

**Or all warm-bloods will be gone in a fight.**

" I have to kill the drinker's leader or all warm-bloods will die," Gregor responded and Vikus nodded.

"So let me get this straight. The drinkers were thought to be dead have come back. We have to go on a quest to find out why they came back and for what. The might start a war here in Regalia unless I go to the leader and kill it myself. If I fail and don't kill it all warm-bloods will die. Right?" Gregor summed it up. Luxa went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Yes, and as before I will not hold anything against you if you wish to go." "Luxa you know me. I won't leave you guys to die. When do we leave?" Luxa smiled and held his hand.

"We shall organize who should go. You both along with Howard will train with Mareth and Perdita tomorrow. The trip will begin in three days." Vikus and Ripred walked off talking.

"That was fun. Would you like to talk, since last time it got interrupted." Gregor pulled Luxa into a hug and she turned it into a kiss that lasted. To Gregor it felt like hours until they separated. "Yes. I would love that."

Together they walked to Luxa's privet quarters and sat in front of the fireplace next to each other. Luxa told him what happened after he left. He found out she was felling the same he was, knowing they might have not seen each other ever again. The rats are at peace but some hate the idea and live far away, just as Bloodtail said.

Otherwise it was quiet and that she sat in her room thinking about him. He told her how he missed her too. About his life in the Overland and then they just sat for a few minutes arms around each other enjoying their alone time.

Gregor broke the silence. "Well it's probably time for me to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Luxa grabbed his wrist before he left. "Do not leave. Sleep in my quarters tonight. Please." "Okay," Gregor said. They kissed and said good night. Gregor went to a room next to hers. He was glad to get some sleep. As he fell asleep a nightmare started.

This is my first story. I admit I'm not the best but I try. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**This chapter might have long paragraphs. Please just read through because people are talking and it's important to not break it up. I tried to add detail and make it longer. I tried. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"_I've got to get in closer if I'm going to take him out!" Too close, have got to get away. "Get out Ares!" Wing caught, sward through heart, pain, dying…dying. "Don't go, Ares, okay? Don't." Then everything went dark._

_Gregor appeared in the same cavern where Ares and the Bane died. This time the Bane was gone. He looked to where Ares would be and found his friends, family and others he did and didn't know around Ares. He tried to move but he couldn't, like he was frozen in ice. _

_His family, Vikus, Howard, Nerissa, Ripred, Mareth, and Luxa were the closes to Ares. He tried to call out their names but nothing came out. As he looked around the cavern he saw the Bane coming. Terror washed over Gregor. He still couldn't move or talk._

_Everyone was oblivious to the Bane as he went around slaughtering everyone in its path. It was terrifying to watch the Bane slice, cut, eat and stomp on them. Gregor even tried to close his eyes but couldn't do that and had to watch._

_Blood poured everywhere when he sliced and cut open people and creatures. A repulsively sick crunch sound came when he ate them. Then when he stomped on them guts, blood and even body parts went flying. _

_It was pure torture watching creatures die. Blood, guts and body parts sometimes hit him. Eventually it was close to the end and Gregor was covered. The Bane was bloody, gory and instead of a white rat looked like an abnormal red rat. _

_The beast started killing off everyone close to Ares. Gregor felt tears weld up in his eyes. His family, friends got killed and then eventually it came to…Luxa. Gregor couldn't do anything and had to watch. The tears streamed down his face. The Bane turned to Gregor._

_He still couldn't move or anything as the Bane came closer. The rat whispered in his ear, "A life for a life, Warrior." Then he clawed gigantic claw marks across Gregor's chest. Gregor thought that he might die in his own sleep. The pain was so agonizing that he was pretty sure he was going to die; dying…dying…dying like the time in the cavern._

"Gregor! Gregor!" Luxa was shaking him awake. Gregor awoke with a jolt panting, sweating and, for the first time since the incident, his chest hurt like crazy. "Gregor, are you well?" she asked with a worried look.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream," Gregor responded. Luxa didn't look very convinced, but she didn't push him and instead gave him a kiss then went back to sleep.

Gregor knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep and decided to look at the prophecy again.

As usual not many guards were around so he didn't get stopped. When he arrived a lantern hung above it and he just sat in front reading it. One line kept his attention.

**The one from above must drain the cold-blooded leader's light,**

"Won't this trip be fun? _I _have to kill the monster. _I _have to do it and no one else can because to these prophecies. _I…me…the warrior_ must kill the ones that threaten to destroy all warm-bloods, humans or the Underland… _I._" Gregor mumbled to himself.

"I look back now and wish to die. See my friends that have passed, no more 'the warrior has come back to save us', no more deaths done by me or seen, no more fighting. Just be peaceful dead since you are never always peaceful living," he continued.

He kept thinking while his eyes just stared at the prophecy. "I admit that I would happily sacrifice my life if it meant the Underland would live peacefully for a long time. I would also die for anyone it I could. I wish I could have died instead of Tick, Hamnet, Frill, Solovet, Ares and others I watched die," he thought back to the people and creatures he knew.

"Instead I let them die when I could have done something. Every one of my friend's deaths was me. If I weren't going on this quest I would probably thinking of killing my self. I don't belong anywhere and in a few years everyone would forget and get on with their lives and I would be out of my pitiful life. Better go, everyone must be up by now. But I am happy to live through the Bane's attack to have a chance to tell everyone I care about them. Even Ripred, I was crushed; like I was when Ares died, when Mareth told me they found a skeleton and nothing else. I thought he was dead. But if he or I would be dying I would tell him he's everything to me in a way. He's like a dad, coach, friend and I wish if he should die that I die with him. I might even get a chance to tell him by the end of this quest."

Gregor started to leave and as he got up, behind him was Ripred.

"How much did you hear?" Gregor asked nervously.

"All. May I have a word with you?"

"Sure," was all Gregor could say. He wondered what Ripred would want to say.

Ripred shut the door and slouched against the wall while Gregor sat back down. "So, is that all you said true?" Ripred question. "And give me the truth or you will regret it."

"Yes."

"Get this in your head. You won't die. Don't be like me and want to or think about dying. Enjoy what you have while you have it. As for the deaths, they are not your fault and you couldn't have done anything. Also look back to the people and creatures that died. Tick died happy knowing everyone, especially Boots, lived. Hamnet and Frill won't have to fight and died knowing Hazard wouldn't. Solovet died for her city and the lives dear to her. Ares died knowing you could live and is out of his misery being shunned by everyone. Same to the other deaths, they have benefits and reasons. As for the end of your little speech there is not much to say. Now get moving. You have training to day and I don't think you wrote to your family saying where you are. I feel bad for Lizzie and if I were them I would be worrying," Ripred lectured and started to leave.

Ripred said before he left, "I will see you lat-" but didn't get to finish as Gregor dashed out the door so fast he was a blur.

Gregor just remembered that he was so shocked about the prophecy and for got to write to his family. Gregor rushed out as fast as he could not letting Ripred finish, but he couldn't care less. Some people tried to slow him down, but he didn't which he regretted.

He almost ran into Vikus and avoided him by going to the side barely missing to old man and slammed into the hard stonewall.

"Gregor, do you fare well?" Vikus asked moving as fast as he could with his cane.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Do you have – something for me – to write a letter on?" Gregor panted.

"Yes. Follow please." They went to the High Hall and Vikus told Gregor to wait. He waited for a few minutes then Vikus came in the room carrying scrolls and quills. Then he left to probably go back to what he was doing before Gregor almost ran into him.

Gregor thought carefully on what to write. He would first have to apologize since he didn't even tell them. Second to reassure them he's fine and third there's prophecy he has to fulfill.

Other then that to not come down, for their safety, and everyone says 'hi'. Also that he will say 'hi' to Ripred for Lizzie and for Boots, Temp, if he sees him.

_Dear family, I'm in Regalia if you haven't already guessed. Sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I landed. I was going to just visit a few minutes, but arrived and found out there's another prophecy. Don't worry or come down, please. I'll be really careful, I promise. For Lizzie I'll say 'hi' to Ripred and for Boots, Temp. I'll miss you._

_Love Gregor._

He gave the letter to Hermes, who knew where the grate was, and went to the dining hall to eat lunch. None of his friends were there so he quickly ate not wanting to be alone. As soon as he was done he left for the High Hall.

When Gregor arrived at the High Hall to go to the arena he realized he didn't have a bat. As he left for the platform a voice called.

"Gregor, come with Aurora and I." Gregor turned to see Luxa and Aurora waiting for him. He got on and Luxa held his hand as they flew. Howard glared flying next to them, but the two ignored him.

Mareth, Perdita and their bonds Andromeda and Phosphor met them in the arena. They explained that they were to do the normal drills plus some new ones that would need a bat. Gregor hoped he didn't have to ask a certain question, but did out of force.

"Umm…how will I do the flying drills without a bat?" he asked.

"We have arranged that." Mareth raised his hand and a pure white bat with black eyes landed next to Mareth. "This will be the flier you will work with. Meet you Aeolus the flier. He is fast and his strength is second to Ares. Now, let us begin."

Gregor was glum thinking about Ares. They all did the usual things before sward drills, stretching, running, gymnastics, push-ups, sit-ups and leg lifts. When they started sword training they did the same things they learned as practice. Then did new moves involving flying.

They did moves that involved spinning, going upside down, sharp turning, and even going toward the ground then a 180 turn back in the air. Gregor fell a few times, but Aeolus would be under him in seconds. "Man, he's fast!" Gregor thought when he got caught about the thirteenth time.

Eventually Gregor and his friends got all the moves down and then it was time for supper. Gregor had a good time. His friends were there and they talked about anything.

He and Luxa went to her room again to talk. She asked the question he wondered why no one asked yet. "Gregor, why did you and your family not move to…Virgania?" Gregor laughed and she looked very confused to why. "Why are you amused?"

"Because it's Virginia not Virgania. Anyways my mom told us since my grandma is in the hospital she doesn't want to move in case we need a funeral. Lizzie begged her so that helped. My dad help by telling her that we would miss our friends too much and she saw how miserable I was and that I would be more upset if we moved. Besides, if we did decide to move I would have just sneaked down here again."

Gregor stared at her. She was so stunning to him. He was so into looking at her that he didn't notice that she was moving closer to him. He then realized what she was doing and moved closer until they kissed. They were together for about twenty minutes and would have been longer if it wasn't for Gregor who yawned.

"It is late Gregor. We should sleep well. I am glad you did not go."

"Yeah, me too. Good-night Luxa."

Gregor walked through the halls and knew it was late from the lack of people. The only people he saw from Luxa's room to his were guards. He was glad to go to sleep. He was exhausted from the whole day. Before he thought about what Ripred said to him.

Gregor realized the rat was right. He was happier knowing that the deaths that happened weren't in vain. Tiredness was taking him in deep sleep and he let it. Once he was completely overtaken by sleep another nightmare happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After this chapter there won't be some chapters for a while since I updated mine a little quick. Thank-you. Enjoy!!

Chapter 4

_Gregor was flying with Ares. He could fell tears on the edges of his eyes. "Ares! I'm so glad to see you."_

_"Not as glad as I." Ares grimaced at Gregor._

_"What do you meant?" Gregor was confused to why Ares had an evil look on his face._

_"I mean that I get my revenge. You, Gregor the Overlander, let the Bane kill me." Gregor was astonished to hear that and then felt jilted, knowing what he said might be true._

_"I'm sorry," he tried to apologize but Ares was past apologies._

_"Well it is to late. I am dead. Fare well, Gregor the Overlander."_

_Ares shook Gregor off and when Gregor tried to hold on to fur, it would go through his hands like it was water._

_"Ares! I'm sorry! Help! Please!" Gregor yelled desperately for Ares. The bat just watched him plummet into the open air and laughed. Gregor wasn't slowing down and once he saw the bottom appear knew he would hit. _

_"I truly am sorry, Ares," Gregor whispered to himself, his voice full of grief. As he hit the bottom he heard something crack and pain was everywhere, then nothing but pain and darkness._

Gregor woke lying on the hard stone floor. His chest was hurting again, where the scars from the Bane were, but was fading. The pain that wouldn't stop was on his hand. A finger was red, swollen and bent a little too much in a way it shouldn't bend. "Maybe that's what cracked. Then it might be broken. Better find Howard."

When he got to the hospital wing he asked where Howard was. "He is with a patient right now. You must wait," a doctor said. He just waited in the hallway, watching doctors go here and there. He would occasionally hear some sounds of pain coming from rooms, but ignored them.

Ripred showed up a few minutes later. He walked toward Gregor and saw his finger. "What did you do, run into a wall finger first?" Gregor turned surprised the rat would ever come to the hospital. "No," Gregor retorted. "Then what?" Ripred asked.

"I fell off my bed," Gregor responded in the lowest voice he could, but Ripred still heard. Ripred laughed and wasn't paying attention that he tripped over his tail and fell to the floor. The rat continued to laugh.

"I don't have to even have to try to prove how little your brain is. I have a great story to tell humans and creatures when traveling to enlighten the mood. Even better I bet your girlfriend would _love_ to hear what happened and all your other friends over food. I will get to tell generations. The great warrior who saved the Underland from the dreadful Bane broke his finger by falling off a bed!" Now the rat was smacking his tail against the wall.

Gregor was burning up with anger. "Ripred, what did you _really _want?" Gregor asked in an annoyed tone. Ripred settled down a little to tell him. "I was looking for you. I was told by Vikus to update you on the quest. We will be leaving the day after tomorrow. So be ready."

Then the rat left still saying and laughing about Gregor falling out of bed. Just a few minutes later Howard showed up. "Hello Gregor. A doctor told me you requested me."

"Yeah. Well I woke up and was lying on the floor. My finger hurt and when I looked at it…. It didn't look good." Gregor held his finger up for Howard to see. His finger now turned a little purple.

"Does it hurt if I touch it?" Howard asked moving his finger up and down. Gregor winced and replied, "Yes."

Howard wrapped it up between two slabs of rock and left to another patient. Gregor didn't know what to do then. So he just wandered the halls and no one bothered him, but did stare a little. He got bored and went to ask Luxa if she wanted to go to Ares's cave with him. He found her in the arena helping Mareth train kids about the age of four with swords.

"Luxa!" Gregor called.

"Keep training, I will return," she told the kids. Then ran up to meet Gregor.

"Yes, Gregor?"

"Do you want to go with me to Ares's cave?"

Luxa smiled and hugged him, would of kissed too if it weren't for the kids, but when she parted, she wore a frown. "I am truly sorry, but I can not leave Mareth. Please forgive me. Maybe another time." Then she left and Gregor was crestfallen but quickly understood then left for the cave himself.

On the way to the cave he grabbed a sword and a flashlight, he didn't want to use echolocation and instead wanted to see with his eyes. He didn't think he would use the sword, but in the Underland you can never be too safe. As he started through the tunnels he thought maybe going alone wasn't the best idea. He soon found out how bad it was.

Gregor, after about ten minutes, got lost, and started to just try and figure out a way out to anywhere. He was static to find the lights of Regalia. As he started toward the city he heard something behind him. Gregor turned his hear and came face to face with a gigantic mosquito.

Whoa!" Gregor took out his sword. Then the mosquito made a weird buzzing sound and Gregor realized it was talking. "Are you human or warm-blooded?" it asked. Gregor didn't want to answer and instead pointed his flashlight, which was taped to his arm, at the mosquito.

It had six long legs with claws that probably only grew in the Underland. Two compound eyes and a long mouth thingy. Gregor knew it was a female from science saying only females have the long mouth to suck blood. Two large wings that were beating pretty fast and it was brown.

Gregor backed away not wanting to fight. Unfortunately the insect was smarter than Gregor expected. She flew fast and pounded him to the wall then trapped him. "You didn't answer my question."

"Wh-What if I don't want to?" Gregor was scared. He thought back to the deaths Ripred said about and wondered if they died from blood loss and that the mosquitoes drank their blood. He thought about how much blood the little Overland mosquitoes take and times it by one hundred. It made sense, which told Gregor to not get too close to the mouth.

Out of nowhere a leg with sharp claws came inches in front of Gregor's face. "Great, I had to go and make it mad. I have to fight or it will kill me." He felt the rager sense going but not out of control. Weak points flashed in front of his eyes legs, neck, underbelly, wings, eyes and the long mouth.

The insect was hard to fight even in rager mode. Gregor could only stay in defense because with the six legs and avoiding the mouth, it was like seven to one. To add to his problem the thing was rapid. Gregor didn't want to take a chance by attacking it in case he missed or screwed up and instead would get hurt.

After what seemed like hours of defending himself he realized unless he did attack, he wouldn't get a chance to escape. Either luck or the rager thing came through he cut off a leg, but then the rager side left him. Leaving himself panicking and thinking the same thing over and over. "Oh no! This is not good. Why does it leave me now! I'm so dead!"

As he was panicking a leg with claws slashed a gash on his arm. There was a shocking pain on his left arm. "I can't win without my rager side. I'll try to make a run for it."

Gregor started to and the mosquito noticed so it blocked Gregor. Eventually after cutting off two more legs and getting a few more cuts himself; some on his arms, legs and a little but deem one on his back, he finally cut off a wing so it couldn't fly. He took his chance and ran through the tunnels. He didn't care where, just as far away from the bug as possible.

To his amazement he round up at Ares's cave. He was so tired that he just fell right in to sleep. Even happier that a nightmare didn't happen told himself that he would start to Regalia when she woke up.

Gregor could tell he slept for a while. His body hurt from the cuts, but he could walk. He was going down the tunnel that would lead to Regalia when he heard a familiar buzzing sound. He panicked and started running as fast as he could. Gregor didn't know why but the buzzing got louder and louder until once again a mosquito blocked his way.

He noticed all kinds of cuts and a new wing. "Are you the same mos- I mean drinker as before?" Gregor asked hoping it wasn't.

"Yes," it replied in its weird buzzing noise.

"How did you get a new wing?"

"Us drinkers can grow new wings in a few hours."

Then again it slashed at Gregor. He barely dodged it and took out his sword so fast he cut off the long mouth. The insect made a bizarre noise and Gregor guessed was yelling from its mouth getting cut off. Gregor felt his rager mode go at full and hoped it wouldn't leave him this time. Blood spurted Gregor in his eyes so he couldn't see.

As he tried echolocation it failed him. He was panicking too much and some of his cuts hurt more than before so he couldn't focus. He took a moment to clean his eyes, which was a huge mistake.

With all of its legs, at lest the three left, swiped at Gregor. The claws dug deeply into his shoulders and in his leg. "Aaaahhhhhh!" Gregor shouted in pain. In anger and pain Gregor swung his sword as hard as he could and made a cut from its head to its thorax.

It fell to the ground and Gregor knew it was dead. Gregor's shoulders hurt too much for him to hold anything. He tried to walk but one of his legs wouldn't or couldn't move. Looking down saw that one of the claws was stuck so it attached him to the insect. He didn't want that so with the last of his strength picked up his sword barely enough and chopped it off.

Then collapsed to the ground. "I hope someone will find me. I'm losing blood fast. Ironic, put the Bane and Ares in this tunnel and it would be like that dreadful day to me. Luxa will eventually find me. I'm not that far from the cave. If not I will die if help doesn't come in a matter of hours. Luxa," that was his last thought before he blacked out.

**I tried to make it kinda cliffy. Not that great, I know. I wonder what will happen to Gregor. Only Luxa knows where he is. He is unconscious and is losing blood fast. Do you think help will come in time? Wow poor Gregor at least he made it to where he was going but stupid mosquito found him.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey this is the fifth chapter

**Hey this is the fifth chapter. I hope you like it. I know I haven't updated lately but I had to think about what to write for it and I have been reading stories from the Outsiders. I like that book but I'm more into writing for the Underland. The Underland Chronicles rule! Whoooohoooooo!!**

Chapter 5

Back in Regalia Luxa just finished training with Mareth. She felt guilty about not going with Gregor. She soon got over it, as it was time for supper. She figured he would be there.

Everyone waited for him, well, except Ripred. After about an hour waiting Vikus decided Gregor was busy and had to pass supper. Although Luxa had other thoughts on her mind, "Could he be angry at me and left? After supper I shall go find him."

She looked for hours but Gregor was nowhere to be found. She asked guards, friends, Vikus and even Ripred where he was and the answer would be "no" or "I do not know, sorry." Of course Ripred said, "Go look in a cave, tunnel or his room to find him taking a little nap because he is _so tired_."

Then she remembered Gregor went to Ares's cave and thought that he stayed there because he was mad at her for not going. She decided to go with Aurora and look there and if he was mad to apologize.

"Be careful Luxa and make haste. For we leave the day after tomorrow and I wish for Gregor to meet who he shall journey with." Vikus told Luxa before she left.

"I shall. Fly you high."

"Fly you high and good luck."

Luxa traveled through the tunnels with Aurora to Ares's cave. When they arrived Gregor was nowhere to be seen. "Aurora, where could he be?"

"I do not know."

They started searching the tunnels for clues. About an hour later they talked about giving up and look tomorrow, but Aurora spotted something. "Luxa, look at the ground." Luxa looked down and saw a trail of blood. "You do not think?" Aurora asked.

"Let us get closer." Luxa examined the blood trail. "It is old and has been here awhile."

They followed it for a few minutes and then stared at the horrific scene in front of them. Gregor was lying on the ground with a pond of blood around him, both his and the drinker's but mostly his. More of his blood was leaving his body fast.

He looked pale from blood lost and just plainly didn't look good. A drinker was close to him with cuts, legs missing, a long cut splitting open it's underbelly and part of it's long mouth missing. Gregor had just as bad cuts.

The worst were two deep cuts one on each shoulder and one on his leg. They were bleeding the quickest and were deep. He was unconscious which was clear to see. To Luxa she quickly looked at both Gregor and the drinker.

"There was a fight and Gregor killed the drinker but the drinker gave bad wounds that could kill Gregor if no one found him. Gregor walked a little way before losing conscious. We must go. Now," Luxa summed up what she thought.

Aurora gave a high-pitched shriek and Luxa wailed. "A-A drinker and…" Aurora's voice trailed off unable to finish. "Aurora, we must take Gregor to Regalia," Luxa's voice was full of worry and anguish.

Luxa hauled Gregor on to Aurora's back with a grunt because he was bigger and heavier than her. When she felt for a pulse there was on but was fading. Tears streamed down Luxa's face. "It was my fault. I did not go with him," Luxa thought and felt guilty.

As soon as Regalia came into view Luxa started screaming. "Gregor the Overlander has need of a doctor!" Doctors were ready with stretchers and immediately placed Gregor on them then went straight to the hospital.

Then while they took him away to be treated Howard stayed behind to ask what happened.

"I do not know. We arrived to Ares's cave and he was not there. We searched and found a trail of blood. When we followed, it led us to him lying on the ground of a tunnel next to a drinker. Gregor was unconscious and had wounds from the drinker's claws. The drinker was dead. Gregor was losing blood fast for I do not know how long and his pulse was fading."

Luxa felt tears in her eyes. Before Howard asked any more she hopped on to Aurora's back and flew to her room.

"Will he live?" Luxa talked more to herself, but Aurora answered anyways. "Yes. I believe he will pull through. Please. Do not worry. It is late. Why do we not get some sleep?"

"Yes," Luxa answered feeling fear, sadness, guilt, anger, tiredness and little hope.

"Gregor must live. I do not know what I will do id he…dies," Luxa thought. Her dreams were troubled. Once or twice she woke and sobbed. When she looked in the mirror the next day, her eyes were blood red from crying and wiping them dry.

She was also exhausted from going to sleep late and waking up a few times. Luxa, Howard, Nike, Aurora, Vikus and Ripred, who only joined for the food, ate in the High Hall.

It was subdued for no one had much to say. Of course everyone knew of Luxa and Gregor's relationship toward each other that they didn't want to upset Luxa. Luxa didn't really mind if they talked about him, anything about them or not. Her thoughts were on Gregor anyway and still wondered if he would live.

She didn't care what they talked about because she wasn't going to listen, but she did say. She liked the silence; it was serene.

After they ate she was determined to see Gregor, no matter what. "Luxa, there is a meeting that you need to attend." Vikus kept trying to stop her from seeing Gregor. That only made her assume something was wrong and she went faster toward Gregor. In the doorway she couldn't see him; doctors surrounded him. Luxa moved forward only to be dragged back out by the collar of her shirt.

"Gregor!" she yelled his name trying to get out of the grasp and yelling at who ever was pulling her. "Release me! Now!" she snarled.

"You can't see him now Highness. He needs to rest and be treated, but with you screaming your head off he won't get either," Ripred said as he dragged Luxa away.

Once they were in the hallway Ripred released Luxa and blocked the doorway to Gregor. Luxa had it. She hated that she couldn't see Gregor, people trying to stop her and now Ripred actually blocking the way. She exploded at Ripred. "If I can not see Gregor I will not see anyone!"

Luxa bolted to her room then curled up in a ball and wailed on her bed. When she settled down enough she didn't do anything but stare blankly at her wall; no thoughts in her head, no words, no pictures…no nothing.

Meanwhile

Ripred stood or more slouched against the wall not letting anyone except doctors, nurses or Vikus into see Gregor. The rat waited about five minutes to decide to leave when Vikus and Howard came.

"Ripred, we heard someone yell. What happened?" Vikus asked.

"Your granddaughter. She was going to bother the Warrior while doctors were still treating to his wounds. I had to drag her away and then block the door; it was such a shame. Then she yelled and I quote 'If I can not see Gregor I will not see anyone!' end quote and then she bolted to her room. I stayed here to make sure she wouldn't try to see Gregor," Ripred explained.

"I do feel sorry if I caused her sadness." And the rat laughed and in return got two glares from Vikus and Howard.

"Silence! I will go talk to her," Howard glared at Ripred then left.

Ripred collected himself to talk to Vikus. "Vikus, knowing the Warrior I expect him to wake in about three days. Today he was going to meet the team and tomorrow leave. What will we do now?" Ripred asked.

"I do not know. We could still prepare for the quest by training and decide what to do next once he awakens. When we leave will depend on his condition," Vikus said.

"Yes. That will have to do. We might get useful in formation about our enemy from him too. I guess his encounter wasn't a completely useless," Ripred told Vikus.

Then Ripred and Vikus went off to look at travel plans. While Howard approached Luxa's room, he listened and heard nothing.

back to Luxa

"Luxa, it I, Howard. May I come in?" There was no answer. Luxa meant what she said about not talking to anyone. "Well I will still come in for I need a word with you." She really didn't want him to come in but her mind was drifted off to nothing. Howard saw her face. He didn't comment on it though he was worried.

"Luxa I know you will not talk for what Ripred told Vikus and I. I do not want to say that Ripred was right but he was. Gregor was still recovering and he is still unconscious," he paused to see if she would make any motion.

"You need to accept that people are trying to help you by keeping your mind off Gregor. I personally have seen him and he does not look well," Howard tried to explain to her. She just stared into nothingness.

Howard sighed, "You can see him tomorrow if you wish." Luxa finally turned her head and smiled. "For now we need to find Vikus. I think the quest has been delayed until Gregor awakens. Vikus probably has a plan for what to do until then."

Luxa hugged Howard and whispered, "Thank you." They went down the halls to the meeting room where meetings and discussions took place. Luxa decided that she wasn't going to talk a lot and Howard seemed to read her mind. "Do not worry Cousin, I will help you answer questions if I can."

When they entered every head turned toward the door. At a long table the new council members sat and in the middle was an empty seat.

Since peace was declared there were diggers, gnawers, nibblers and some crawlers, but mostly fliers and humans. In the middle of the room were Vikus and Ripred. Vikus, Ripred, the council members nodded and everyone else bowed their greetings.

Luxa sat in the front of the seats at a table with Howard next to her. "The queen is to sit here, is she not?" asked a council member pointing to the empty seat. "The queen prefers not to," Howard said.

"So it shall be. Will she speak?" another member questioned.

"Only when she wants. Or will talk to me and I will talk for her," Howard explained.

The council member nodded and some were just glaring at Luxa. There were whispers around the room and Ripred just gave her a hard stare saying _'Be cautious what you say around the council' _and then looked away. Luxa shrugged and said, "Please, continue."

"As we were saying, the deaths mostly occur in a remote area near the edge of the Dead Land. The sightings were seen in the direction of where the rouge gnawers went to live. We believe the drinkers are in the uncharted lands and no gnawer, except those that live there, will enter the land," Ripred reported.

"So they are talking about travel plans." Luxa thought.

"Then the people going on the quest will travel through the Dead Land and straight to the leader. Remember what the prophecy says, you must gather information on the drinkers," the member paused and then Hermes came into the room.

"Then we decided a bat on the quest would carry a basket for scrolls to write the information upon, and bring it back before taking on the leader. Does anyone oppose?" a member said.

There was no response. "Very well, we shall do so. Any other preparations speak with Vikus. This meeting is adjourned." The room emptied in a matter of minutes.

"Hello Luxa," Vikus greeted.

"So, you stopped boohooing and came out of hiding," Ripred taunted and got two glares form Vikus and Howard…again.

"We came to see what we should do to get ready for when we depart for the quest," Howard said.

Looking at Howard Vikus said, "_You_ can go train with Mareth. As for _you_," Vikus turned to Luxa, "You are not allowed to go. I am sorry."

"I must go. I want to go," Luxa pleaded.

"The council forbids it. You can not," Vikus said a little more sternly, trying to get her to understand.

"Fine. Can I still train and do what Howard does? I do not want to be bored," Luxa asked and this time kept a straight face. She knew she might get thrown in the dungeons again but by Howard.

Vikus thought about it. "Very well. Now go ready yourselves." Then he left. Ripred was going to back to tell the gnawers the plan but had to stop by the kitchen first.

"Luxa, please follow." Howard gave her a stern glare. She followed him to a deserted storage room that hasn't been used in a few years. He checked to see no one was close by then shut the door.

"Why are we here?" Luxa asked.

"I know you wish to do training to get ready for the quest so you can sneak away. Might I add again and the last time you went missing." Luxa remembered the quest to the Bane when it was a baby. Remembered what happened when they separated and hated the thought.

"How do you know I do not want to spend time with you before you leave?" Luxa tried her best to suck up to Howard, but he would not have it.

"Because I am smarter than that. Also that you will go anywhere Gregor goes and if you have to will tell me you just want to watch out for him.

"Fine, you know my plan. Please do not tell."

"I will not tell, but if you get caught I will not be held responsible. You should tell Gregor your plan before we leave. Or he might tell like last time and you would be placed in the dungeon. Be cautious and not too suspicious. Let us go train."

"Can I see Gregor first?"

"Fine."

As they walked down everyone in the palace were running around trying to get things prepared for the quest. When they made it to Gregor's room Luxa held on to Howard's hand tight, like when she held Gregor's when they looked at the plagued victims together.

One look at Gregor and her face turned so pale she could have been mistaken as a ghost. Then she fell to the floor crying.

Wow guess Gregor doesn't look that great. Poor Luxa, she blames her self. Stupid drinker went and ruined Gregor's little trip. Bye Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

There's not much for me to say

There's not much for me to say. If you think I missed saying something please tell me. Thanks.

Chapter 6

Gregor woke with the bright light of the hospital torches greeting him. It took him a moment to realize he was in the hospital. Then remembered what happened. "Guess Luxa found me," he thought.

"Hello, Overlander. How fare you?" a doctor greeted him. His voice was rusty from not using it. "My body hurts."

"Drink this." She held up a bottle, Gregor knew to be painkiller form when Howard used it, and he drank it without hesitation. She left but said he would get checked on.

Gregor wasn't tired at all and instead was wide-awake. He had the urge to walk around, even if his legs hurt. He didn't want to bother anyone considering people were sleeping, he guessed because it was really quiet. Even for a hospital it was so quiet Gregor could just hear silent foot steps, snoring and sometimes is neighbor's breathing.

"I wonder how long they are planning on checking me. I'm wide-awake and hungry. If I yell for food I might wake people, and I don't want that. I'll try whisper calling," he thought.

"Doctor?" he asked, you could hear him if you stood at the doorway. Nothing. "Nurse? Doctor? Howard?" he kept asking at the same level tone…nothing.

Gregor was curious to why no doctor or nurse passed his room within an hour. "Well I'm going to leave," he mumbled to himself a little louder. This time he got an answer.

"Please be quiet. I am trying to sleep," the voice came from his neighbor's room. He wasn't angry just tired and pretty soon Gregor heard snoring. Gregor pulled the sheets off and gently moved his legs over the cot.

Gregor stood up to go to the kitchen himself. His stomach just begged to get food as it growled. It was painful to stand and difficult. He tried to use his arms for support, but couldn't raise them two inches for his shoulders and arms hurt, and remembered his fight. He hoped his leg wouldn't hurt that much.

As he put weight on the leg that got the worse cut spiking pain shot through it. He stumbled trying no to use that leg. His other leg wasn't much better but he could use it with less pain.

He knew where the kitchen was and lucky for him it wasn't far. If he wasn't injured he could have made it in ten minutes walking. Not now though, it took him half an hour to get to the door of the kitchen. He made some stops to rest and had to wait for some people to pass when he hid.

Limped, hopped on one leg and sometimes dragged himself with his good leg to get there. When he got there he leaned his back against the wall. Gregor sat down still leaning and sweating, panting and taking deep breaths.

He was able to talk a little louder since he was far away. Gregor wondered if there were even any cooks around.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Gregor called.

"Who is here?" answered a cook who was shocked at who asked.

"Are you, like, a night cook?" Gregor asked but still sat no wanting to use his leg.

"I prepare food for the next day."

"Oh. Well can I please have water and maybe a simple meal? I'm hungry," Gregor asked nervously. "Would he go tell people that I'm here and leave?" he thought.

"Of course you may. You can stay there if you please or there is a table in here."

"I think I'll stay here," Gregor said glad he didn't get ratted out.

The cook went back to Gregor about twenty minutes later.

"Thank you," Gregor said already stuffing food into him mouth. When he was done the cook took his empty plate. Gregor finally could think clearly and thought about what he did. Boy was he in trouble if anyone found him gone.

"I'm so sorry. My name is Gregor. I hope you didn't mind that I just came here and asked for food."

"Hello, I am Zairen and I do not mind. Although, are you not suppose to be in the hospital?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I woke up and had the urge to get up and was hungry. I waited for about an hour for a doctor or nurse. When I tried calling softly but someone asked me to be quiet. So I came here."

"Then you should probably get back before you are noticed. Would you like me to help?"

"No thank you I don't want to get you in any possible trouble. Thanks again."

Gregor took the same route that took the same amount of time. As he approached the hallway of his room he heard voices. They were distant and Gregor couldn't make them out, but they sounded a little panicky.

"I think they noticed me gone," Gregor thought trying to limp faster. He was just a few feet away from his door when he was picked up.

"Gregor! What are you doing?" Howard asked firm, "We went searching for you. You must no leave until you heal. Luxa came to see you, but came to tell me that you should be missing. Now, answer and explain your self!"

After Howard placed him in bed he was speechless. "I've never seen Howard so mad. I hate to tell him my story cause he'll think I was crazy, but when I look at what I did, _I _think it was crazy. But if I don't tell him he'll deep yelling at me. Well, here goes nothing," Gregor thought nervously.

"I-I woke up hungry and had the urge to get up. I waited for about an hour for some one to pass me. I tried to call for someone, but someone asked me to quiet. Then I decided to…" Gregor gulped before continuing, "Go to the kitchen."

"Gregor!" And Gregor thought he was mad before. Now came the lecture. "You are still recovering. You should not even think about moving around. Then doing it? Shameful thinking. You do understand what I am saying, right, Gregor?"

Gregor was in a speechless daze. Howard shook him repeating, "Right Gregor?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I understand. I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Gregor answered still surprised by Howard's furry.

"Good. I will inform everyone and stop the search. Now, I should hope to know you are in bed when I or anyone else check on you."

With one last glare Howard left. Gregor felt shame and exhaustion from getting up overwhelm him. Soon he was back to sleep. Gregor woke to a sweet voice and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Hello Gregor. How fare you?" Luxa greeted with a smile.

"Luxa. I'm good. Thanks for finding me," Gregor returned the smile.

"Yes, it was lucky. What _did _happen, Warrior?"

"Hi Ripred, "Gregor groaned not as happy to see the rat.

"Is that a proper greeting? You hurt my feelings," Ripred joked with his same sarcastic voice.

"Gregor, you worried us with your disappearance," Luxa said then Ripred coughed, "Worried me. Where did you go?"

Gregor didn't really want to say and tried to ignore the question hoping they ask something else. It worked until Ripred got irritated and spoke. "Tell us or you will wish you were back fighting that drinker," the rat threatened.

"I prefer not. Go ask Howard." Gregor saw the anger flash through Ripred's eyes. Luck Howard came in when he did or Gregor might of needed more surgery. "Good. You stayed this time," Howard said satisfied.

"What do you mean Cousin?" Luxa asked.

"You did not tell? Well, Cousin, when you mentioned his disappearance I found him sneaking back in. He told me he went to the kitchen."

Luxa looked furious and Ripred wanted to rip his head off. Gregor felt guilty and asked the question that was eating him.

"So how long have I been here?"

"Five day," Howard answered. "You woke on the fourth day and snuck out. Then by doing so drained your energy and slept a whole day more."

"When do we leave for the quest?"

"Thanks to you, it's been delayed. We can't go until you are recovered," Ripred blamed.

"Then once I'm recovered we go? What about training?" Gregor asked. "You me and Aeolus will train together on the trip. Now Vikus wanted you to meet who will be joining us on the quest a few days ago, but you were still out could. So you get to meet them now."

Every except Ripred left and one by one the questers came in announced by Ripred. "Ripred, why can't they introduce themselves?" Gregor asked. "Because the dominant creature, me, gets to do it." There were grunts of doubt in the hallway.

**Sorry this chapter was bad if you thought it was. **


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, enjoy the story

**Hi, enjoy the story! Also if there are some long parts just read through. It's like the third chapter, the long paragraphs are important. Thank-you!**

Chapter 7

"The doctor with his bond, we will be in their hands and claws if we get injured. I wouldn't try to get hurt if I were you and if you get a fatal wound, you're as good as dead." Howard and Nike stood to the side.

"Perdita and her bond. Don't they just make the best dance teachers? Might as well get taught by a crawler than these two on fighting and defending. Aeolus who I feel bad for, because the person who will be riding him is in the hospital and can't train." The three entered as if they didn't hear.

"I think they are saving their comments for the end," Gregor thought.

"You, the boy who doesn't cease with getting injured. Then last but not least…Silverclaw! Who is half crawler for her wondrous brain!" Grunting she walked in.

"Hey! You're that rat that helped me to Regalia," Gregor said. "Yes, isn't it nice seeing each other again?"

"Quiet! I'm not done!" Ripred yelled then cleared his throat. "And then the best, wonderful, better-than-all, which is true, and invincible rat…ME!"

After Ripred's introduction, he got the most angry, want-to-kill-Ripred stares ever. The rat just put his paws up in mock surrender.

"What? I was only speaking the truth." Perdita, her bond and Silverclaw crept closer to Ripred and looked ready to kill him right there and then. Aeolus fluttered toward Gregor to stand next to him and watch the four.

Gregor spoke to him, "Their complements were the worst." Aeolus nodded in agreement. "Sorry about not helping with training. Ripred was sort of right about that. I understand if you don't want to rain with me," Gregor apologized and watched as the three cornered Ripred to the wall.

Aeolus stared at Gregor astounded that he would say that. "What? That is not rue. That gnawer does not know what he is talking about. I was told about your bond and am sorry."

"Thanks and yeah, Ares was a good bat."

"You could probably no guess but Ares is my cousin."

"What? You two don't look any alike."

"I know. His father was my father's brother and both had black fur. My mother had white fur and so I got most of my features from her. My abilities come from my father."

"Wow. You are one ama-"

Gregor was cut short. A bat entered the room and everyone stopped to se who it was. Perdita with her bond and Silverclaw stopped threatening Ripred.

"Hello. Ripred did not introduce me."

"Fine. Hermes, the messenger bat who will carry information. His messaging skills would be better if he didn't have wings at all." Then as Gregor guessed, Hermes glared at Ripred.

"What? Didn't your mother tell you to tell the truth?" Ripred, who slipped away to the doorway away from the three who harassed him, asked.

"Ripred. Shut up," Gregor retorted. Gregor needed to talk to Ripred about the rager thing, but also felt a little crowded with all the people and creatures in the room.

"Umm…not that you guys aren't fun or anything, but it's a little crowded. So could you leave, and Ripred, I need to talk to you."

Ripred raised an eyebrow to Gregor's request but stayed. Luxa, who came in after everyone, was confused but wouldn't leave without an answer.

"Gregor what is the meaning of this?" Luxa asked not mad just confused.

"I'll tell you later. I promise, but it's rally important that I talk to Ripred…_alone_. Please Luxa," Gregor replied.

"Fine. I understand and Gregor, I am not mad with you," Luxa told him then left as well. Gregor was a little confused and just stared at the doorway until Ripred brought him back to reality.

"What do you waste my time with Boy?" Ripred asked poking Gregor in the head with the tip of his tail…hard.

"What?" Gregor asked calmed confused to what happened and irritated with Ripred poking him.

Ripred pulled his lips back in snarl and eyes narrowed into little slits. "I asked what you want and that you are wasting my time," Ripred said irritated and losing patience with Gregor.

"Oh. I needed to tell you what happened in the tunnel," Gregor said remembering what he was going to say.

"Yes. What _did _happen? We need information on what we are going to be up against. To me we need to train more since you came back to Regalia unconscious almost dead. Luxa mentioned only one drinker found. So tell me what happened starting from when you left the city."

"I was hading to Ares's cave since I had nothing to do. I grabbed a sword before I left in case anything happened." Gregor left out the part of bringing a flashlight, knowing Ripred would tell him he didn't need it.

"I got a little lost so I started looking for an ex-" Gregor stopped when he looked at Ripred. The rat was wearing a smile that said "Of course" on it. As Ripred was going to say a smart remark, Gregor threw his tray of food they brought him at the rat's face.

"Save the comments for the end. Until then shut up." Ripred shook himself free of the food splattering food all over the room and even Gregor.

"Fine. Continue. But if you ever throw food at me again…I'll tear you to shreds. I don't care if you're in the hospital or on your death bed," Ripred warned and then muttered, "That was the second time."

What Ripred muttered wasn't suppose to be heard, but Gregor did and remembered he threw some fruit at the rat in the jungle. He made a mental note about not to throw food at Ripred, because he knew Ripred would do what he said.

"So I got a little lost and was looking for an exit. I found one leading to Regalia but heard a buzzing sound behind me. I turned to find a drinker in front of me. It started attacking me and the most I could do was defend, even in rager mode."

"It was like seven to one with its six legs and long mouth." He decided to also leave out the part where he talked to it. This next part about fighting it has to have nothing left out because he needed the advice about the rager thing.

"I was backed into the wall so it was hard for me to escape. After a while I cut off a leg, but at the same time my rager side abandoned me." At that sentence Ripred's eyes narrowed, but didn't say anything and Gregor didn't notice.

"I sort of…Umm…panicked and then got a slash on my left arm." Gregor pointed to the cut. "I continued to defend and decided to run some how, but the drinker knew what I was doing and blocked my way."

"They or at least the one I fought was smart and fast. So I kept defending and attacking. I got some more cuts and it lost two legs. Then I cut off a wing and ran. I ended up at Ares's cave and slept a little so when I woke up I would be better to travel."

"Also I thought the drinker would stay where I left it so I thought sleeping wouldn't make a difference. When I woke up I started down a tunnel to Regalia." Gregor winced as his leg suddenly pained as if someone punched it. Then continued.

"A little down the tunnel I heard the same buzzing sound and started running as fast as I could. The buzzing kept getting louder and then again it blocked my way. I asked if it was the same drinker because it had cuts that looked recent but had _two_ wings."

"It told me it was the same and I asked about the new wing. It told me drinkers can grow new ones in a few hours. Then it came at me again. I cut off its mouth when I took out my sword. My rager side came back and didn't leave me, but blood got in my eyes and I took a moment to wipe them." Ripred raised an eyebrow to show he wanted an explanation.

"I took a flashlight with me because I didn't want to use echolocation. I panicked so I did what came to my mind first which was wipe my eyes. Don't rub it in. I should have used it. I was wrong not to and you were right I would need it. There." Ripred smiled and nodded satisfied.

"Then in that moment three legs slashed at my shoulders and leg." Gregor pointed at his shoulders and leg. "I made a cut from its head to its end. Then I fell and nothing. I wanted to mostly know what happened to make my rager side just stop."

"Well the rager part is just because you haven't mastered it, simple. The information you gave me will be useful. Now for my comments," Ripred said with a huge grin. Gregor thought Ripred knew more than what he was telling Gregor, but he left it more worried about the comments.

"One, when traveling with you, _never_ ask you the Great Gregorwhere to go. Two, if we're fleeing, leave you. Your too slow and need work on battle skills, but don't ask Perdita, she'll give you dance lessons. Three, you should go back to school and learn when you can and can't sleep. Also go back to learn how to use that thing on your neck you call a head." Ripred smirked as Gregor glared holes through old gnawer.

"I will tell Vikus about the drinker you fought. You stay here and do _not_ go anywhere, or I'll track you down myself and drag you back." Ripred was starting to leave when Gregor asked him to wait a minute.

"Ripred, you mentioned all those people and Luxa was not on your list. She's coming, isn't she?" Ripred turned and came right next to his ear to whisper.

"No. She's not permitted to come by what the council says, but knowing her…she'll sneak away."

After Ripred left Luxa came in. Gregor's eyes widened to the thought that she might of hear what he said. "Did you listen?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered blushing a little.

"Well now you know why I needed to talk to him alone…or I thought," Gregor said making Luxa blush more.

"Yes, I understand. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I never asked before. How's Hazard and Nerissa? I haven't seen them lately," Gregor asked.

"Well Hazard has learned the digger's language and improved on those already learned. Nerissa has been able to control her visions to happen less," Luxa said.

They sat there holding hands. Telling each other things, but mostly what Gregor missed. Then they leaned in to kiss, but stopped when there was a knock.

"Come in," Gregor said. Vikus came in slowly.

"Luxa, you are needed in the Council room." Then left.

"I'm sorry. I must leave. I will return," Luxa said kissing Gregor on the cheek. Then she left too, muttering something about how the council ruins everything.

Gregor smiled. "Good luck Luxa," he thought. Then there was another knock. "Come in," he called. It was Howard.

**How was that? I thought it was kinda lame but I have better ideas for the quest not while Gregor sits in the stupid hospital. I'm planning to rush it a little next chapter saying blank days passed then the questers got ready to leave…blah blah blah. So sit tight the quest is coming. I'll be nice to even say it will begin on the ninth chapter. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey

Hey! Sorry it's been awhile but now I'm updating a new chapter. I didn't have very good ideas so it might be a little lame. I'm going to also kinda rush a little like say the main things during days like: over the next few days…. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

"We need to talk," Howard said, his face neutral giving away no emotion.

"About what?" Gregor asked having a clue to what he was going to say but acted innocent.

"About you and Luxa. It is not that I dislike you, just you and Luxa together," Howard explained.

"But we love each other."

"Yes, but the Warrior and Queen would not make a happy future. The council does not li-" Gregor cut Howard off.

"Me and Luxa don't care what the council likes. We love each other," Gregor protested.

"The people are not that pleased either."

"Luxa loves me and I love her. If you or anyone else try or succeed in tearing us apart, she will hate you…all of you," Gregor warned.

"That is why you must speak with her."

"I'm not going to lie and say I don't love her. She wouldn't even want to be my friend. I will not say that and you can't make me." Gregor looked away and Howard knew Gregor was playing stubborn.

"I am only warning you. The council will try to ruin your relationship," Howard said then left.

Gregor was furious. "How could Howard say that? I thought he was okay with our relationship. The council can't do a thing. They're just some old people who sit, argue, eat, argue more, sleep, and die…eventually. Then we get more with the same personalities," he thought.

Gregor sat there fuming for a few minutes. Then started to drift off to sleep. "Might as well try to recover as quickly as possible," he thought.

The next few days Gregor had been a good boy by resting, eating and getting visits from friends. Howard never talked to Gregor about him and Luxa and Gregor was thankful for that.

Though he never ceased to look in when Luxa was visiting which got on the two's nerves. Gregor and Luxa came up with a plan that they would hold each other's hand and talk about anything. Then if Gregor saw Howard, Luxa couldn't because she would always sit on the bed with her back to the door, he would move his hand, which meant Howard was watching and listening.

When that happened they would talk about how people are, or Gregor said more things about the Overland. Howard never suspected anything. He didn't even give them suspicious stares.

Gregor got visits from Vikus, Marth, Luxa and Howard mainly. Rarely people other then them see him, for instance, the questers. They knew they would see each other on the quest. What was really weird was that Ripred came sometimes.

Vikus came in only to check on Gregor and never really stayed long. Marth told him what people were doing, and even sometimes went through battle skills explaining them. Gregor had to _do _the stunts, but explaining helps a little.

Luxa came to see and talk to Gregor. She would tell him her life, which often had anger and complaining about the council. Gregor was happy to listen, and remembered what Howard said whenever she mentioned the council. He still wasn't going to tell Luxa what Howard said and hoped he never would have to.

Howard mainly checked on him. He was too busy with other hospital duties. The questers came to update on what's happening in Regalia.

When Ripred came the rat just joked. Complaining about Gregor injured, Luxa whining for Gregor, more deaths and just continued. Ripred updated stuff also but then started to complain again and again. Gregor wasn't that happy with the rat's visits, but he did know what to expect.

Gregor started walking around his room on the third day being awake and without hurting, next the hospital, then the palace and soon running around the arena. It became clear that the quest would begin on the sixth day.

It was the day before they would leave and everyone was running around crazy. There was no sign that the drinkers would invade Regalia. Everyone on the quest, including Luxa who still wasn't caught, woke up extra early.

Hazard went through all his languages with his teachers. Ripred and Silverclaw went through the route and battle plans. One plan was what they would do if they came across any drinkers.

First they would they would try and get information such as drinker's fighting, living, where they live and why have they showed up all of a sudden. Then before Gregor fought the leader they would send the information they got, if they got any, back with Hermes. He would go back with or without information.

Hermes wasn't doing much. Just training on fighting and dodging incase on the way to the drinkers or back to Regalia he runs into drinkers.

Gregor and Aeolus went through training with Mareth and Andromeda. Perdita went through every move possible. Some if she were to fight on the ground and some with her bond, Phosphor, and most of them Gregor didn't know.

Howard was probably- no wait. Howard_ was_ the busiest and most tired. He trained with Gregor and Luxa, and then also went over all medical things to be ready for the quest with an experienced doctor.

As for the bats, they just trained with whom they would travel with, except Hermes who trained by himself. Or they would train with the most experienced bat in fighting and trained if they would be fighting in the air by themselves. Nike trained herself when Howard was going over medical stuff.

During training Gregor noticed Luxa training also. "Ripred said nothing about her coming on the trip. Maybe getting ready incase the drinkers attack?" Gregor thought.

He went to ask anyways since they took a break from training, and he didn't know if they would get another one.

"Luxa, why are you training?"

She thought for a minute then went to a more privet place in the arena with Gregor following. She looked around to make sure no one was near to hear.

"I am training to get prepared for the quest."

Gregor's eyes went wide with confusion. He thought back to when Ripred went over who was going and remembered that she wasn't mentioned. Then realized that she must be sneaking out.

"You're not-" Gregor stopped at what he saw on her face. Playing on the corner of her lips was he little ghost smile that got her thrown to the dungeons before.

"No…" he trailed off. He thought about the trip in his head. "Let her go and possible that she dies from a drinker. Don't let her and drinkers could raid regalia and still could have a possibility of dying." He kept pondering until Luxa shook him a little to get him back to reality.

"I've got to go tell someone," he decided and stared to walk, but Luxa caught his wrist.

"No. Gregor, I must come. Do not tell. Please." Her voice was desperate to Gregor begging him not to tell. He sighed then turned to face her again.

"Fine. I'm just worried about you. I don't wasn't your light drained," Gregor said that not wanting to use the word "die".

"That will not happen."

"What about your city?" Gregor questioned trying to persuade her.

"It will still have fighters, and if I go we could get to the leader faster."

"Like if we run into any drinkers?"

"Exactly."

"Okay. Just be careful and try not to get too badly injured. Also if you get caught sneaking away I'm not going to help you out of trouble."

"Gregor, you worry to much, but yes, I will be careful."

Gregor was still worried about her, but decided that he would look after her. Besides Regalia needs her more than him is one should have to die.

Mareth called them back to training. The training changed a little knowing what they were up against. The older warriors, that didn't need as much training and could train after the questers left, helped pretending to be drinkers. Four Underlanders each trained Gregor, Luxa, Howard, Perdita and Silverclaw, so twenty. Ripred didn't need to train so he stayed in the war room.

As Gregor said before it was like seven to one, so three out of the four Underlanders had two swords and the last had one. They would jab, slice, cut, and tried to work as one.

They mostly just practiced defending, but were told if they had an opening to attack or disarm, otherwise cut off their legs if it were drinkers.

More Underlanders on bats tried against the bats that were leaving for the quest or as Luxa's excuse, "Prepare incase drinkers get in the city."

Everyone was having trouble, but never backed down, and by the end of the day got the hang of it. They got less hurt and disarmed the Underlanders more.

After a quick, about an hour, dinner they went back to training. Gregor's rager side never left and was starting to snap out of it himself. After a few more hours of training everyone but Gregor got to go to sleep. Ripred wanted Gregor to stay in the arena but didn't tell him why.

"Why do you want me?" Gregor asked a little stiff from training and grumpy that he didn't get to sleep.

"I would like to continue our training on spinning. We practiced the last time you were here and it went…okay. Then when you fought the diggers someone told me you were doing well, until you stopped and got cut. Now follow me."

Ripred lead Gregor to a cave that was close to the arena. It also had two immensely long tunnels off to the side. One led to the Dead Land and the other to the Jungle, but many miles between the three places. That's what Ripred said.

"Now last time we tried to use echolocation and we're going to do the same now. Again use me as your target and keep coming back to me."

There were no lights when they came to the cave so Gregor had to use echolocation through out the trip anyway. Gregor started holding an ordinary sword and dagger. His rager side didn't go and he just relied on echolocation.

After about five times finding Ripred he stepped on his foot and fell on his back with a grunt. He was going to be sore in the morning. They kept at it for about an hour and by then Gregor could usually find Ripred at least twelve times. Ripred stopped Gregor when he fell for the tenth time.

"Good. Of course compared to me when I started, and I had no help, you're as good as a shiner. I know this will kill you if you do it for at least ten minutes, but try. Practice. Now let's go ba-" Ripred said but stopped suddenly.

Gregor got up wondering why he suddenly stopped. "Ripred why d-" Ripred cut him off. "Shhh. Listen."

Gregor strained his ears. He couldn't hear anything and was going to ask again when he heard it. A familiar buzzing sound came from the tunnel leading to the Dead Land.

**Hoped you liked it. Warning you the next chapter might be a little short. Bye!**


End file.
